Cahill Clues
by Mer13523
Summary: This story is based sometime during the clue hunt, with some similar events to the Kabra story in the Cahill Files. Amy is taken to the Kabra mansion, where she meets Andie, a researcher who may be in serious trouble with Isabel and Vikram Kabra. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amy had been separated from Dan only a few minutes when the private detective hired by Aunt Beatrice found her.

"Amy Cahill?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?" She queried.

"May I see your passport?" It was not a request. She reluctantly pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to the man. "You will have to come with me. Your Aunt is worried sick I'm sure. What are you doing in Scotland?"

"Aunt Beatrice is worried about the trouble she will be in if she can't find me, nothing more. And I certainly am not going with you," Amy replied decisively. She turned to leave but the man caught her arm.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way. I can have security carry you kicking and screaming with me if I must. Don't be foolish. Now come." Amy silently followed him through the airport and into an empty meeting room. He flashed a badge at a security guard who granted him access and quietly closed the door behind them. "Now, where is Dan Cahill?"

"I don't know," Amy lied. No matter what she did, she would not betray him. They had to keep hunting for the clues and win the contest, or all of this would be for nothing.

"Don't play dumb," The detective ordered. "I am sure he is somewhere in this airport."

"If you are so sure, why are you asking me?" Amy replied coolly. The man ignored this gibe and continued.

"And where is your babysitter, Nellie Gomez? Surely you have not been able to travel around the world by yourselves with no money and protection."

"Au pair," Amy corrected.

"I see that you are not in a cooperative mood. Perhaps your Aunt Beatrice will loosen your tongue. Come, we will return to Boston after we look around the airport for your brother." He pulled Amy to her feet and marched her out of the room. Amy had no intention of returning to Boston with this man. She figured she could give him the slip. She saw a crowd of girls hurrying to their flight. They looked slightly younger than her, but she should be able to blend in well enough. Her dreams were short lived, as the detective, apparently having the same idea, snapped at two security guards to join their small party. There was no way Amy could escape now. They reached the luggage claim for her flight but did not find Dan. "Thank goodness," Amy sighed in relief. The detective looked annoyed.

"No matter," he shrugged, "He will soon be picked up. We are tracking your babysitter's credit card.

"Au pair," Amy grumbled. They continued out of the airport to a waiting private jet.

"It's a long flight to Boston, so get comfortable," The man said as they climbed onto the plane. Amy was nowhere near feeling comfortable. She was going back to Boston, to Aunt Beatrice! After all they had worked for, outsmarting and barely escaping their competitors, to be defeated by social services! It was unthinkable. Unfortunately, the unthinkable seemed to have a way of becoming reality lately, and here Amy was on a plane to Boston.

"I wonder how social services finally found me," Amy mused. They had been to many airports, and never had the private detective ever seemed to have a clue of where they were. How had he found them now? She had almost forgotten social services were even looking for them. After worrying about Dan and Nellie for a while, Amy finally drifted off to sleep. She awoke to the not so gentle shakes of the detective.

"We're here," He informed her. "We're going to see your Aunt."

The reunion was not pleasant. "Where have you been!" Aunt Beatrice shrieked. "I've been worried sick." She pulled Amy into a hug, which Amy was perfectly certain was just for show. "Thank you so much for returning my darling girl home safe," Aunt Beatrice said shrilly to the detective.

"Not at all Ma'am," The man replied, tucking the wad of bills Aunt Beatrice gave him into his pocket. "I promise to return Dan as well."

"Thank you," Replied Aunt Beatrice. "And please hurry; my nerves can't handle the strain."

"Of course." He tipped his hat and then left the apartment. Aunt Beatrice slowly turned to face Amy.

"Hello Aunt Beatrice," Amy said shakily. "Long time no see."

"You are going into foster care!" Aunt Beatrice shrieked. "I told you if you went on that fantastic clue hunt I would disown you! Now you'll be sorry." Amy did not feel sorry in the least. She would do the same thing all over again. Just then, the phone rang. Aunt Beatrice answered. "Hello? Oh, hello Isabel," she sighed. "Yes, she's right here. She's going into foster care as soon as possible. Really? That would be wonderful. Yes. You will pick her up? Perfect. Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabel. No wonder the detective had been able to find her when he had never managed before. Amy had to go, now. She grabbed her bag and ran to the front door, throwing it open to find Isabel and her children, Ian and Natalie Kabra, standing right outside. They must have followed the detective from the airport.

"Hello Amy," Isabel cooed. She smiled as though she had just stopped by for a cup of tea and a little chat. Amy almost wished she had shouted instead.

"Hello Isabel," Amy replied calmly, mastering her frequent stutter with a great effort. "Wh, what do you want?"

"Why I heard you had gotten into trouble lately, and so I offered to help out your aunt in any way I could. We're taking you home for a little while, isn't that right Beatrice?"

"Exactly," Beatrice replied, her smile doing nothing to warm her harsh face. "Now run along Amy. Your brother will be joining you shortly."

Amy had no choice but to go with the Kabras. Her clammy hands had a hard time picking up her bag, and she looked up to see Natalie smirking at her. Ian was looking down at the ground. Amy lifted her head high and followed Isabel to their waiting limo. She was squished between Natalie and Ian, giving Isabel the full space across from them, an arrangement that clearly did not suit her children.

"Get comfortable," Isabel simpered. "We have a long drive ahead of us. But do not worry, I'm sure the hospitality at our mansion will make any discomfort along the way seem insignificant."

Amy gritted her teeth and looked out the window, hoping Dan would be able to elude the detective and escape the Kabra's "hospitality." Ian and Natalie had been ruthless enough in foreign countries, and she hated to think what they were capable of in their own house.

Whatever lies Isabel had told Amy before, she was not lying about the distance to their estate. The ride was pure torture, with no one speaking more than a few words the whole time. But when they finally arrived, Amy wished they could get back in the car and keep going until they drove into the ocean. The estate was huge, with gardens and orchards surrounding the giant mansion in the center. As they drew closer, Amy could see fifty windows with lace curtains, wide balconies with carved trimming, and lush flower beds surrounding the mansion. The inside was even more remarkable than the outside, with intricately carved wood polished to a shine, which was no doubt the work of dozens of servants. It was dinner time, and the party gathered in the dining room that was larger than Aunt Beatrice's whole apartment. There were two people at the table Amy had never met before. One was a man with olive skin and black hair that was clearly Ian and Natalie's father. He was handsome, but somehow Amy hardly noticed that when she looked at him. What she noticed were his eyes, coal black, _black as his soul,_ Amy thought. Ian and Natalie shrank before him and for once Amy actually felt sorry for them, almost.

"Let me introduce my husband, Vikram Kabra," Isabel purred. Vikram looked at Amy and smiled, a cruel smile that made Amy feel as though someone had slipped snow down her shirt. She felt it slide down her back and shivered.

"And our guest, Andie Holbert." Amy looked at him for the first time and could not tear her eyes away. He was not an alarming figure, with greying hair and a small build. However, it was not these features that Amy focused on; the eyes again caught her attention. They seemed kind, but they were filled with a fear so intense that Amy trembled. It was clear Andie did not wish to be a Kabra guest any more than she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner was so silent they could have been playing the quiet game. Isabel and Vikram made a few pleasantries to Amy and Andie, but Natalie and Ian never looked up from their plates.

"So Andie," Isabel cooed, "We've heard you've been doing some lab work down in Siberia. I've always been fascinated with chemistry. Have you been working on anything in particular?"

"No," Andie said determinedly. "I've just been doing a few experiments on the properties of an asteroid."

"That sounds just fascinating," Vikram smirked. "At least it would be, if I believed you."

"I assure you sir, it is."

"Now, now, let's not squabble at the dinner table," Isabel scolded. "We can have a nice long talk about your work after dinner. Isn't that right Andie?"

"I would really rather not. I'm afraid I would bore you." His eyes darted about the room as if looking for an escape route.

"Nonsense. I'm sure anything you have to say will be extremely, enlightening. Don't you agree Amy?"

It was obvious that Andie did not wish to be questioned about his work, so Amy said, "I wouldn't know. I doubt his research is any more interesting than the research of any other scientist."

"Well luckily you won't have to listen," Vikram replied icily. Amy looked down at her food. Not even the crisp quail seemed tempting. In fact, no one but Isabel and Vikram seemed to be enjoying their meal. Soon the desert was brought out, cheesecake drizzled with cherry sauce. It reminded Amy of blood glistening in the snow.

"You all are very quiet today," Vikram remarked, addressing his children.

"We, um, are jetlagged," Ian mumbled. Natalie nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I see," their father replied, although he clearly wasn't buying it. They ate the rest of desert in silence, and then Vikram declared, "Why don't we go have that little chat about your research, Andie, now that we have finished our meal." He smiled at Isabel.

"Why that's a good idea," Isabel simpered. "Don't worry Amy, we haven't forgotten about you. We will talk with you tomorrow, and by that time Dan should have joined us."

Amy's hands tightened into fists. Dan would not be joining them, not if she could help it.

"I'm too tired to discuss anything at the moment anyway," Amy replied, hoping her voice wasn't too shaky. "I believe I'll go to bed."

"But of course, you're exhausted," tutted Isabel. In a very different voice she hissed, "Ian, Natalie, show Amy to her room."

"Yes Mum," Ian said, and quickly led Natalie and Amy out of the room.

"I don't see why we have to show Amy to her room," Natalie complained as they climbed up the staircase to the third floor. "I mean, what's the point of having servants if we don't use them?"

"Oh stop whining," Ian scolded. "I believe Mum wanted her in here." Ian stopped outside one of the many doors lining the long hall. He opened it to reveal a rather small room in comparison with the others Amy had seen, with a medium-sized bed, a dresser, and no window.

"Ugh, imagine sleeping in a servant's room," Natalie shuddered. "But I suppose it suits you."

Amy didn't mind the small room, but what she did mind was the lack of any windows. It would make escape much more difficult.

"Well, good night," Ian said.

"By which we mean have a terrible night," Natalie smirked.

"You too." Amy rolled her eyes as they shut the door, and then heard a key turn, and the door lock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy woke up with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had just sat on the bed for a moment, to make sure Ian and Natalie did not come back, and then… Amy glanced at her watch; it was 12:09. Argh, she was supposed to be gone by now.

"AAAHHHEEEE." Amy jumped. That explained why she had woken up. The scream came again, and Amy recoiled. It almost sounded like, but it couldn't be… Andie. She had to go, now. This place was just too horrible. Amy pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and jiggled it around in the lock. She toyed with it a few moments, then heard a click. She carefully pushed the door open a crack, and peered out into the hallway. It was empty. Amy grabbed her bag and hurried out the door. There it was again. It sounded like it was coming from the basement. This would be the perfect time to leave, and yet, she couldn't just leave Andie. His research was obviously related to the clue hunt, and the Kabras were torturing him for information. She had to help him. Another life could not be lost over the 39 clues. He had a wife, possibly even kids, who loved and needed him. Amy ran down the hallway and slid down the stair rail. When she reached the second floor landing she flew right into Ian Kabra.

"Watch it!" Ian snapped. "And where do you think you're going?" Natalie appeared behind him, holding a flashlight.

"I, I was going to help Andie. Your parents are going to kill him!" Another scream shattered the eerie silence.

"They're not going to kill him," Ian said shakily. "He just has some information they need, and they'll go to any lengths to get it. That's why we're so much farther ahead than all of the other teams. In fact," He said, with a glance a Natalie, "We were just going down to help them and learn some of their techniques." Another scream pierced the air.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Natalie cried. "We have to do something." Amy noticed Ian's face had turned a pale shade of green.

"Yes, come on Natalie. Let's go help Andie," Amy said, and the two girls raced down the stairs.

"We really shouldn't do this," Ian said, but he followed them. The three made their way down to the basement and stopped outside a heavy metal door. They could hear moaning and the clank of machinery coming from the other side.

"Oh no, we need a key card," Amy groaned.

"I have one," Ian replied. "We, we stole it from our father's office." Ian and Natalie looked at each other. Isabel and Vikram would be furious, but they couldn't think of that right now.

"We have to do this," Natalie said resolutely. Ian nodded. He held the card up to the slot, and then froze. Vikram's angry voice was right on the other side of the door.

"Quick!" Ian hissed, and they bolted down the hall and through another door. Natalie shone the flashlight around the room and Amy gulped. Glass jars filled with different colored liquids lined the walls. There were various machine parts and things Amy didn't want to think about. They heard the hard tap of Isabel's high heels pass by and Vikram's voice saying, "Don't worry, he'll crack soon." They waited in complete silence until they were sure Isabel and Vikram had gone.

"I guess they're taking a break," Natalie observed.

"I suppose torturing someone is very hard work," Ian said wryly.

Amy flung open the door. "Quick, now's our chance." They ran back down the corridor and Ian swiped the key card. He took a deep breath, and then slowly opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy and the Kabras peered into the room. There were various machines and devices scattered about, as well as a desk and some file cabinets. Amy heard a soft whimper coming from the corner.

"Andie?" Amy whispered.

"No, no more." Andie's cracked, husky voice barely carried across the room. Natalie shone her flashlight into the corner and gasped. Andie's hands and feet were chained to a hard metal chair, and he looked disheveled and exhausted. Amy didn't even want to imagine what he'd endured at the hands of Vikram and Isabel.

"Quick," Ian urged. Amy pulled out her bobby pin, how useful it had been lately, and began picking the lock on Andie's chains. In little more than a minute, Amy, Ian, and Natalie were accompanying Andie up the basement stairs. It was slow going because every step was agony for Andie. They were just reaching the top when they heard voices. Isabel and Vikram were returning from their break.

"Hurry!" Amy cried, and they half carried Andie up the remaining stairs and into another room. They heard Isabel and Vikram pass by and begin down the basement stairs.

"Run!" Natalie hissed. "As soon as they see Andie is gone they will sound the alarm." They bolted out the door and raced down the corridor. Andie seemed like a different person. He no longer let something as insignificant as pain hold him back and ran faster than the others thought possible, fueled by terror and the determination to see his family again. They were almost to the back door when they heard the alarm. It blasted throughout the house, pulsing and pounding in time to Amy's racing heart. Guards and servants began pouring from all corners of the mansion, groggily looking around for the cause of the alarm.

"This way!" Ian called. He darted into a bedroom, only to run straight into a burly security guard. He was in his pajamas and his hair looked like a bird's nest on top of his head, but somehow this only made him more intimidating. Amy took in the huge muscles bulging out of the pink pajamas and shrank back.

"Get out!" Ian ordered the guard. The man looked from Ian to Natalie, and then froze at the sight of Amy and Andie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kabra left specific orders to all of the guards not to let that man or girl leave the house."

"Don't worry about it," Ian snapped. "It's all under control."

"I am sorry Mr. Kabra, but I follow your parents' orders before your own." He gestured to Amy and Andie and said in a much less respectful tone, "Come with me." Amy and Ian locked eyes. They had come too far to give up now. Ian rushed forward and kicked the guard hard in his abdomen. The man gasped but recovered very quickly. Andie came forward to help, and together the two struggled to subdue the powerful guard. Amy grabbed a vase off a nearby table and cracked it over his head. The guard began to stumble groggily around the room, making a valiant effort not to fall over. He sank to his knees, blinking dazedly. Natalie pulled a small vile out of her purse and poured a single drop onto a handkerchief. She always kept a purse with her in case of an emergency, such as forgetting to put on lipstick, not that Natalie could ever make such a mistake. She confidently walked over to the guard, who was beginning to straighten up, and held the handkerchief to his nose.

"Not the purple one," he mumbled, and then crashed to the floor. Everyone stared at Natalie in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's just get out of here while we can," Amy said. Ian walked over to a window looking out on the orchard. He slid it open and beckoned them forward. "Climb out and keep running until you reach the wall surrounding our property. There should be plenty of trees close to the wall that you can climb to get over it. Natalie and I have done it lots of times." He looked down at the floor.

"Thanks," Andie said. Ian nodded back at him. Then Andie had climbed out of the window, and was gone. Amy began to follow him, but turned back to the Kabras.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything."

"Don't think this means we're friends or anything," Ian scoffed. But Amy noticed something was different about him. The anger and contempt were missing from his eyes, if only for a moment.

"Good luck," Natalie whispered. Amy smiled, and then climbed through the window.


End file.
